


[Former] Friend's Dad

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Divorced Mr Granger, Fluff, Harry Potter Has a Daddy Kink, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Meddling Albus Dumbledore, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Mr Granger is Hermione's former step-dad, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Painter Harry, Runaway Harry Potter, Summer Jobs, Waiter Harry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Pour être honnête, ni Harry, ni Dan ne savait qui était vraiment l'autre quand ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Ça ne les avait pas empêché de continuer à se voir: Dan était divorcé et sa fille (Hermione) ne voulait même plus lui adresser la parole depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il n'était pas son père biologique. Et Harry aimait beaucoup trop Dan pour le rejeter en dépit de leur différence d'âge.Si ça ne plaisait pas à certains, ça n'était pas leur problème.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Male Character(s), Hogwarts Students & Harry Potter, Mr Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995142
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	[Former] Friend's Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Ce pairing m'obsède un peu. J'ai déjà prévu un autre OS avec ce couple, bien que cette fois-ci il s'agira bel et bien d'un adultère.  
Note : Les vacances commencent pendant la dernière semaine de juin à Poudlard.

**[** Slight ** Daddy Kink]**

_« I'm the bad type_

_Make Your mama sad type_

_Make your girlfriend mad tight_

_Might seduce your dad type_

_I'm the bad guy, duh. » (Billie Eilish, Bad guy) _

* * *

Okay, juste pour être clair, ça n'était pas du prévu. Harry ne savait pas qui était 'Dan' quand il avait rencontré le trentenaire dans le bar local d'une petite ville aux abords de Londres. Il n'avait jamais rencontré les parents de Hermione avant et ça n'était pas comme s'il comptait faire cela maintenant – pas maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il en était réellement de son amitié avec la Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor et les deux plus jeunes Weasley. Nope, il ne les verrait plus jamais de la même façon. Et il ne comptait pas essayer de faire l'autruche. Non, non, non. Par contre, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait prévu de faire de ses vacances – et il s'y était tenu-, c'était d'en profiter. Pour une fois ! Il n'était pas retourné chez les Dursley cette année. Il avait récupéré un peu de monnaie moldue et avait loué un studio dans la périphérie du Londres Moldu parce que, quand ce vieux con de Dumbledore réaliserait sa disparition, il aurait tôt fait de le chercher Diagon Alley et d'autres quartiers sorciers et ne penserait même pas à fouiner dans le côté moldu.

C'était le 2 juillet que Harry avait fait la connaissance de 'Dan' au _Golden M_. , un bar/club qui n'ouvrait que tard le soir et fermait aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Les responsables se fichaient bien que Harry soit mineur, quand ils l'avaient embauché. Tout ce qui comptait pour eux, c'est que le gamin savait y faire, ne cassait pas l'argenterie ( il était serveur/barman) et savait quand appeler au secours si les certains clients se montraient un peu trop entreprenant. Après tout, le Golden M était réputé pour ses strip teasers et l'uniforme élégant et assez dénudé du staff.

* * *

Dan était un homme de trente-quatre ans, aux sombres cheveux courts et au sourire ravageur. Il était un client régulier si l'on en croyait Charlie, le manager du club ( il avait comme qui dirait pris Harry sous son aile quand il avait vu le regard anxieux du petit brun ). Quand Dan était entré un jour et avait aperçu le nouveau barman, il l'avait tout de suite trouvé à son goût. Lui et sa femme étaient en instance de divorce; ça n'allait vraiment plus dans leur couple et leur fille – ou plutôt, la belle-fille de Dan ( son épouse était enceinte quand il l'avait rencontré et l'ex de Madame était parti quand il avait pris pour l'état de celle-ci ) avait décidé de vivre avec sa mère. Apparemment, elle pensait que puisque Dan n'était pas de son sang, il ne méritait plus d'être appelé 'papa'. Soyons honnête, elle avait cessé de l'appeler ainsi quand ils lui avaient dit la vérité lorsqu'elle avait treize ans. Eux qui étaient sûrs qu'elle était suffisamment mature pour comprendre. C'était en fait le comportement de 'leur' fille qui avait précipité la fin de la relation entre Dan et sa compagne. Madame pensait qu'il fallait du temps à leur fille, mais cela faisait presque trois ans qu'elle avait découvert la vérité et son comportement avait changé pour le pire. Malgré tout, Madame continuait de prendre la défense de leur 'petite poupée' leur 'Einstein au féminin'.

Très bien, songea Dan. Hermione serait fortement déçue quand elle réussirait enfin à retrouver son père biologique. Dan était en contact avec ce dernier – un certain Mark Spencer. Ils étaient même plutôt amis. Dan avait retrouvé sa trace quand lui et Élise, son épouse, avaient décidé qu'il était temps de dire à Hermione la vérité.

Mark avait refusé de rencontrer sa fille biologique malgré la proposition de Dan. En fait, il ne voulait même pas revoir son ex, disant que cette salope pouvait crever pour ce qu'il en avait à faire, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle l'avait trompé à de nombreuses reprises et avait fini par partir en emportant la moitié de la fortune de Mark. Okay, cette fortune n'était pas tout à fait légale, mais il lui avait tout de même fallu du temps pour reconstruire son empire. Alors merci bien, mais Mark se passerait de cette rencontre. Ils étaient restés en contact. Tout deux aimaient les tournois poker, après tout. Mark était considéré comme un baron de la drogue. Hermione était ( supposément) suffisamment intelligente au-delà du sourire charmeur de Mark et, si jamais elle venait à rencontre son géniteur ( malgré les fortes réticences de ce dernier ), il doutait qu'elle soit heureuse de ce qu'elle trouverait.

Après tout, la dernière fois qu'elle s'était vantée devant lui, en disant qu'elle était certaine que son VRAI père gagnait beaucoup mieux sa vie et valait beaucoup plus que Dan. Hermione l'avait basiquement renié.

C'était blessant, mais soit. Sa petite princesse avait disparu. Toutes ces années passées en pensionnat loin d'eux, lui avait visiblement fait poussé des ailes et elle se pensait désormais supérieure à eux.

Dan avait dix-huit ans quand il avait rencontré Élise. Cette dernière avait déjà la charge d'une enfant de deux ans et Dan, fou amoureux, avait décidé de faire son possible pour aider la jeune mère. Son amour pour elle ne l'avait pas empêché de faire des études mais il avait dû jongler entre deux job, Élise ne lui ayant jamais parlé de l'argent qu'elle avait volé à son ex ( pas qu'il aurait souhaité utilisé de l'argent sale).

[ Dan ne pensait pas avoir jamais été aussi déçu de Hermione. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle veuille connaître son père biologique ou qu'elle soit en colère contre eux au début, pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt, mais cela faisait plusieurs années à présent, qu'elle savait, et elle était seulement en colère contre lui.]

.

Harry adressa un sourire lumineux à l'homme, quand il vit son client favori se diriger vers lui. Il connaissait Dan depuis deux semaines et l'homme lui offrait toujours des compliments sincères sur son sourire, ses yeux, ou sur son caractère et Harry était on ne peut plus ravi. Il savait que l'homme était en instance de divorce et tenait à passer du bon temps au bar car il s'entendait avec Mark, l'un des co gérant du club.

« Bonsoir Dan. Vous désirez ? »

Dan avisa le sourire timide mais aguicheur du petit brun et une bouffée de désir monta en lui. Il avait toujours été un homme fidèle mais à présent il était un homme libre – ou presque-, et lui et Élise ne vivaient même plus sous le même toit. D'ailleurs, Elise n'avait pas attendu le début de la procédure de divorce avant de prendre un nouvel amant (_ c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Dan était parvenu à récupérer la majorité de leurs biens _). Fort heureusement ( et parce qu'il était un petit bâtard vindicatif ), il avait au moins réussi à récupérer la maison ( qui lui avait été légué par ses parents ) et une grande partie de leurs biens ( qu'il considérait comme 'gagné' puisqu'il avait toujours eu une meilleure position et un salaire plus élevé que son ex.

_ Un Gin Tonic s'il te plaît, Harry.

_ Tout de suite.

Dan sourit quand il vit Harry s'atteler à la préparation de sa commande. L'homme resta au bar toute la soirée, observant Harry alors que ce dernier s'affairait autour du bar, saluant et servant les clients qui l'interpellaient. Il serra la mâchoire quand il vit plusieurs prétendants tenter leurs chances avec le petit brun mais fort heureusement, soit Harry était extrêmement inconscient des regards posés sur lui et du charme qu'il avait, ou alors il jouait les ingénues pour ne pas avoir les rejeter trop directement. Les deux lui allaient, personnellement.

Il était 3 heures du matin quand Harry termina son service et laissa la place à Jey. Il récupéra sa affaires et enfila une veste, parce que l'uniforme du Golden M était plus que léger et le quartier était assez mal fréquenté au bout de la rue, puis rejoignit Dan, lequel l'avait attendu devant la porte de service du Club.

« Hey, je te raccompagne ? »

* * *

Ça c'était passé comme ça. Seulement, Harry avait invité Dan à venir prendre un verre et la soirée s'était fini dans son lit. Aucun n'avait prévu cela, mais ça n'était pas plus mal et aucun ne le regrettait. Ils avaient continué à se voir et après un incident qui avait failli blessé Dan et que Harry avait pu éviter de justesse, son amant avait découvert la nature de Harry.

À la grande surprise de ce dernier, l'homme avait juste haussé les épaules, surpris mais pas choqué ou en colère.

« Ma fille est une sorcière. La première de la famille. Ça nous a fait un choc mais on a fini par s'y habituer plus ou moins. »

Harry savait que Dan avait une fille. Une fille de _son âge_ même. C'est pour ça que l'homme avait été hésitant à poursuivre sa relation avec Harry après leur première fois ensemble, mais il n'avait pas voulu blesser Harry en le rejetant après lui avoir fait l'amour et, honnêtement, aucun des deux ne voulaient arrêter de se fréquenter.

Ça aidait aussi, que tous deux pouvaient avoir certains fétiches étranges et que l'autre était toujours partant pour essayer. Aussi, Dan n'avait pas poussé Harry à lui donner des réponses, quand il avait toutes les cicatrices que l'adolescent avait dans le dos et sur le torse. Il les avait parcouru de ses doigts, avait lancé un profond regard à Harry puis s'était penché pour déposer une traînée de baiser sur son torse tout en suivant les marques cicatrisées.

* * *

Le matin du 12 août, Dan entra dans la cuisine après s'être réveillé seul au lit et après pris une douche, seulement pour voir Harry installé sur un tabouret, face un chevalet et une toile déjà bien entamée. Il savait d'expérience ( un client avait été un peu trop entreprenant avec Harry quelques jours plus tôt ) que Harry avait tendance à peindre quand il était bouleversé, en colère ou généralement en proie à des émotions négatives. Il avisa la tasse de café qui l'attendait bien sagement sur le comptoir et sourit distraitement alors qu'il s'arrêtait dans le dos de Harry pour l'enlacer. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de l'adolescent et jeta un coup d'oeil à la toile. C'était un paysage de plage, s'il se fiait aux premiers coups de pinceaux.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Harry prit son temps pour répondre. Il reposa le pinceau à côté de la palette et se retourna pour enlacer le plus âgé. Dan apposa un baiser sur son crâne chevelu.

_ C'est pas grand-chose.

_ Dis toujours.

_ C'est... j'ai récemment appris de mauvaises nouvelles concernant des personnes en qui je pensais pouvoir faire confiance.

Harry jeta un regard noir sur une enveloppe décachetée que Dan n'avait jusque-là pas remarqué.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Une lettre d'une 'amie'. Elle pense que je ne sais pas qu'on l'a payé pour devenir mon amie, elle et un autre.

Dan hésita devant l'enveloppe puis la prit dans ses mains et la montra à Harry.

_ Je peux ?

Il ne voulait pas se montrer envahissant mais Harry hocha seulement la tête puis le suivit dans l'espace salon – après s'être lavé les mains-, et le petit brun vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour se lover contre lui, tandis qu'il extirpait deux feuillets recto verso et commençait à lire.

Dès les premières lignes il fut frappé par la familiarité qu'il ressentait face à la façon de s'exprimer de cette personne.

Il était aussi choqué par l'audace et l'impolitesse de cette gamine; oser s'adresser ainsi à un camarade de classe, pire à un ami, comme s'il était un chien désobéissant qui devait être tenu en laisse ! La missive était en fait une longue tirade expliquant que Harry avait été un très mauvais garçon et qu'il aurait dû rentrer chez ses gardiens ( elle ignorait manifestement que le petit brun était émancipé ) et lui conseillait vivement d'entrer en contact avec le directeur afin qu'il puisse arranger les méfaits de Harry.

Ce n'est cependant pas ce qui choqua la plus Dan. C'était le nom, la signature au bas de la page.

_Hermione_

Il s'étrangla avec sa salive. Oh mon dieu... OH Mon Dieu ! Était-ce possible – était-ce... Il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux Hermione à Poudlard... si ? Avec cette façon de s'exprimer ? Non, c'était impossible. C'était forcément sa fi – son ex belle-fille.

Son expression sidérée devait se lire sur son visage car Harry leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un regard curieux, un brin inquiet;

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Her – mione ?

Sa 'question' était hachée et sa voix presque désarticulée sous le choc. Harry délaissa les documents qu'il avait sous les yeux et ses mains prirent en coupe le visage du plus âgé.

_ Ma – Ma fille... enfin, mon ex belle-fille..

Dan s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle. Il vit un éclat de réalisation s'afficher sur les traits de Harry mais il se força à continuer. Il avait besoin de le dire.

« Ma fille s'appelle Hermione. »

Harry s'étrangla avec sa salive, même s'il avait déjà eu un pressentiment quand Dan avait pris la parole.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais donnés leurs noms de famille.

Harry aimait être 'juste' Harry pour une fois et, en fait, ils n'avaient même pas songé à échanger leurs noms. Peut-être que c'était normal, pour vous, mais Harry ne s'était jamais présenté prénom + nom, avant son entrée dans le monde magique. Il ne pensait pas que c'était important.

Dan était le pè – le (ex) beau-père de Hermione.

Oh.

OH !

* * *

**13 août - **

Dan enroula un bras autour de la taille de Harry et le retira du siège sur lequel il était installé. Sans arrêter, il fit un tour complet et valsa au milieu de la pièce, son jeune compagnon dans les bras.

Harry poussa un cri de surprise, ses doigts se resserrant autour de son pinceau puis il éclata d'un rire cristallin et enroula son autre bras autour du cou de l'homme. Le trentenaire s'arrêta mais ne relâcha pas son adorable compagnon et il pencha la tête en avant pour déposer des baisers dans la nuque de ce dernier.

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Dan en entendant le rire de Harry. Il avait parfois entendu sa fi – Hermione, parler de Ron et Harry et il avait cru comprendre que Harry ne riait jamais. Il souriait, oui mais il ne riait jamais. Il était heureux et peut-être aussi fier de pouvoir faire rire son amant.

« Harry, que dirais-tu que je t'emmène dîner, ce soir. C'est ton jour de congé. »

Il ne fut pas déçu quand il vit le sourire lumineux qui prit place sur le visage de Harry. Le petit brun passa son autour bras autour du cou de l'homme et joignit ses deux mains ensemble alors qu'il se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres de son partenaire.

_ J'adorerai.

Dan se pencha à nouveau et Harry poussa un couinement quand il fut soulevé hors du sol, porté comme une mariée.

L'homme le porta jusqu'au canapé, puis s'assit dessus, Harry recroquevillé sur ses genoux.

* * *

**21 août **

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'il roulait sur les draps froissés. Les rayons du soleil filtraient aux travers des volets entrouverts et Harry frotta sa joue contre l'oreiller. Il pouvait vaguement entendre le bruit des que Dan en préparant le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Dan adorait préparer le petit déjeuner pour Harry et Harry aimait cuisiner de bons repas. Ils se complétaient bien.

Harry aimait également cette simplicité et complicité qui existaient entre eux.

Une plaisante douleur résonnait en lui; Dan s'était assuré de le prendre violemment après l'avoir longuement préparer afin de ne pas le blesser.

Ça avait été exquis. Harry avait d'ailleurs réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose qui rendait Dan extrêmement dur ( et ce fétiche en question n'était pas pour lui déplaire ).

Il roula à nouveau sur le matelas, ignorant la légère douleur qu'il ressentait dans le bas du dos. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de se lever. Il y eut un bruit de cognement à la porte entrouverte puis Dan pénétra dans la chambre, un plateau à la main qu'il posa sur le guéridon. Il fit le tour du lit et ouvrir la fenêtre ainsi que les volets. Les oiseaux piaillaient dans l'un des arbres à proximité. Le petit brun ouvrit un œil et offrit un sourire paresseux à son compagnon.

« Danny

_ Bonjour, Sweetheart. »

Harry aimait les petits noms et surnoms affectueux que lui donnaient Dan. Il se sentait... aimé et protégé. Dan n'était peut-être pas un sorcier mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour Harry. Après tout, Dan avait été mis au secret il y a longtemps, tout était légal. Maintenant qu'il était en couple avec Harry ( et même si Hermione, la sorcière de la famille, refusait à présent tout contact avec lui ), il n'y avait aucune raison de l'oublietter.

Le soir-même, après avoir passé une bonne partie de leur après-midi à Diagon Alley ( tout en réussissant à éviter les quelques membres de l'Ordre qui semblaient visiblement à sa recherche ), Harry offrit un bracelet à Dan ( voilà qui compensait les nombreux cadeau de _Courtship_ ( **nda :**_ j'aurai bien utiliser 'courtisation' mais je ne même pas sûr que ce mot existe réellement _) ). Le bracelet en question était charmé pour lui permettre de passer les barrières telles que celle de King's Cross, ainsi que d'annuler les charmes repousse-moldu. C'était très efficace. Après tout, Dan voulait l'accompagner à la gare, le matin du 1er septembre.

Il leva les yeux quand il sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui et un sourire lumineux éclaira ses traits quand il vit Dan s'asseoir à côté de lui, en lui tendant une tartine de confiture. Son amant était vraiment très attentionné.

* * *

**1er septembre**

Hermione avait passé un très mauvais été. Elle avait retrouvé la trace de son père biologique et avait pris contact avec lui, seulement pour découvrir, avec horreur que celui-ci était un criminel, un hors-la-loi. Elle était pourtant encore déterminée à lui faire entendre raison et à le remettre dans le droit chemin mais, était-ce vraiment si mal ? Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment eu se plaindre; ses par – sa mère et Dan avaient toujours bien gagné sa vie mais Mark était plein aux as. Elle ne se serait jamais même posée cette question avant, mais depuis, elle avait été payée pour s'assurer de garder Harry dans le droit chemin. Et puis ces fichus gobelins lui avaient envoyé une lettre pour l'informer que lors d'une révision des voûtes ( qui avait lieu tous les 7 ans ), ils avaient découvert que l'argent qu'elle recevait tous les ans avait été transféré sans l'accord de leur propriétaire et avait donc été renvoyé dans la voûte de ce dernier. Avec intérêt. Hermione avait été obligée de travailler en tant que caissière et babysitter ( elle détestait les mômes ) au cours de l'été afin de rembourser Harry ( heureusement que ce dernier n'en savait rien ). Elle avait refusé l'emploi que lui avait proposé Mark parce que ce dernier l'avait fait par pure condescendance et il savait qu'elle refuserait de travailler dans un club de nuit. Et puis quoi encore ? Ça devait être interdit, pour un mineur de bosser dans un coin pareil. Hermione ignorait où se trouvait le club en question et elle ne comptait pas y rendre visite de sitôt. Même si ça devait bien payer. Elle avait appelé la police à ce sujet parce qu'elle sentait bien qu'il y avait une embrouille mais, apparemment, il n'y avait pas eu de suite. Elle avait été furieuse. En jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, elle hoqueta; elle était certaine d'avoir aperçu son ex beau-père. [Mais] c'était ridicule. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être présent. N'avait-il pas encore compris qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui ? Elle devait juste convaincre Mark de revenir dans le droit chemin et, peut-être de lui donner de l'argent de poche. Elle n'avait pas le temps de travailler maintenant. Elle devait absolument étudier !

.

Harry était arrivé un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, accompagné de Dan. Tous deux étaient restés dans l'ombre car, devant se quitter pour Poudlard, Harry ne voulait pas que son compagnon soit attaqué par des personnes mal intentionnées en repartant du côté moldu. Lui et Dan avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à faire l'amour, sachant qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant les vacances de Yule/Noël car, oui, cette année, Harry rentrait. Il songea à la liste que les élèves devaient signer s'il souhaitait rester à Poudlard pour Noël et décida qu'il subtiliserait la liste et effacerait sa signature au dernier moment avant de la remettre là où il l'aurait trouvé ( le bureau de McGonagall ). Il profita de leur position à l'abri des regards, afin d'embrasser langoureusement son amant.

« Est-ce que tu comptes trouver Hermione ? »

Dan se rigidifia un peu, sembla prendre la question en considération un instant, puis secoua la tête.

_ Elle a mis les choses en clair ; elle ne veut rien à voir à faire avec moi parce que je ne suis pas biologiquement lié à elle. J'ai enduré ses regards dédaigneux et ses insultes pendant des années sans que Élise ne dise rien à ce sujet. Je pense qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose maintenant, dit-il pensivement, ses bras enroulés autour de la taille du petit brun.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre et acquiesça, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour échanger un autre baiser.

Il n'osa pas se retirer e l'étreinte. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert Poudlard, il ne voulait pas y aller, pas vraiment. Il voulait rester avec Dan.

« Hey, lui chuchota ce dernier à l'oreille. Envoie moi une lettre quand tu arrives. »

Harry opina. Ils avaient déjà parlé de comment ils comptaient garder le contact et c'était génial, mais ça ne remplacerait pas les contacts et les étreintes.

.

[Ce soir-là, quand Harry défit sa valise pour ranger ses affaires, il trouva l'une des chemises de Dan, nettement pliée au-dessus de ses propres vêtements. Il la prit délicatement, la déplia et prit une profonde inspiration.

L'odeur de Dan était profondément imprégnée sur le tissu.]

* * *

**Yule **

Harry laissa échapper un souffle quand il sentit le train ralentir en entrant en gare. Les mois avaient filé à une vitesse. Il avait l'impression que plus il prenait de l'âge, plus le temps passait vite mais c'était peut-être bien une illusion. Néanmoins, si Granger et Weasley ( les deux seuls Weasley étudiant encore à Poudlard ) étaient insupportables, à le suivre partout comme des chiens désobéissant (_ il leur avait publiquement demandé de le laisser tranquillement après leur avoir ( une nouvelle fois publiquement ) dit qu'il savait ce qu'ils avaient fait_ ).

Un sourire rayonnant éclaira ses traits quand il avisa Dan, debout contre le mur, à moitié caché dans les ombres du préau, et il se hâta de le rejoindre.

Hermione allait passer ses vacances avec les Weasley ( Harry ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi elle insistait à passer ses vacances et jours de fêtes chez les Weasley et non sa propre famille et ce, même s'il savait que les choses n'étaient pas telles qu'elles apparaissaient.

Dan et Harry avaient gardé le contact, échangeant des lettres toutes les semaines. Ron et Hermione avaient bien essayé de savoir qui lui écrivaient, mais Harry s'amusait à les ignorer. Dumbledore avait lui aussi tenté de le faire venir dans son bureau pour en discuter mais il avait fait l'erreur de le convoquer quand ils étaient dans la Grande Salle et Harry avait fait un show de lui offrir un regard innocent avant de déclarer que si ça ne concernait pas l'école, alors il n'avait pas à lui parler. Ça lui avait cloué le bec. Cela avait aussi informé les étudiants que Harry n'était peut-être pas la marionnette du Grand Albus Dumbledore.

Harry étouffa un petit cri de joie et se précipita vers son amant.

* * *

**25 juin **

Le Poudlard Express relâcha une dernière bouffée de vapeur alors qu'il s'arrêtait à la gare de King's Cross. Il passa la main sur son sac sans fond où il avait rangé ses valises rétrécies au préalable. Dès que ce fut fait, il quitta son compartiment, sans un regard pour Ginny qui gobait les amygdales de Dean dans l'espoir de le rendre jaloux.

Il se précipita dans le wagon et descendit par la porte avant de saluer Luna et Neville. Il fut salué en retour par plusieurs membres de l'AD ( qui avait repris cette année-là ) et se jeta dans les bras de Dan. L'homme avait quitté sa cachette habituelle et se trouvait au milieu des parents et familles attendant leurs enfants. Il ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir Harry quand celui-ci se jeta dans ses bras.

Le petit brun afficha un sourire adorable alors qu'il se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer, tout contre ses lèvres :

« Daddy. »

Dan se rigidifia. Harry savait que ça l'excitait. Il ignora les regards curieux qui se posèrent sur eux ( ils savaient tous à quoi ressemblait le Survivant à cause des articles de l'année dernière et savaient donc que c'était lui ).

Le plus jeune ponctua sa salutation en enroulant un bras autour du cou de l'homme et en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce qui avait été chaste au premier contact devint langoureux quand Dan enroula ses bras autour de la taille du petit brun et l'attira contre lui à nouveau. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Dan sentit le sourire de Harry, tout contre lui.

Ils pouvaient tous deux sentir les regards curieux qu'on leur adressaient, pouvaient entendre les murmures et les chuchotements à leur sujet mais ils les ignorèrent.

Harry aperçut un groupe d'amis de l'AD et picora les lèvres de Dan avant de lui montrer son groupe.

« Je reviens tout de suite.

_ Je t'attends. » le rassura Dan ( ou Danny, comme Harry l'appelait parfois ).

Le petit brun fit son chemin vers ses camarades et tous échangèrent quelques mots en rigolant, se souhaitant de bonnes vacances et promettant de garder le contact jusqu'à la rentrée ainsi que de dresser un planning pour les prochaines leçons de Défense.

* * *

Hermione poussa un profond soupir alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour tirer sa valise hors du train. Elle était idiote, réalisa-t-elle. Elle aurait dû songer à les rétrécir avant de quitter Poudlard mais... elle n'aurait pas pu les ré agrandir sans utiliser la magie.. hum.

Elle avait passé les vacances de Noël avec sa mère tandis que cette dernière essayait [vainement] de renouer avec le père biologique de Hermione. La vérité était qu'elles ne roulaient pas sur l'or en ce moment. Sans le salaire plus que conséquent de Dan, le revenu de sa mère était bien plus maigre et il était devenu difficile de concilier une vie confortable quand elles devaient payer une fortune pour assurer la fin des études de Hermione à Poudlard.

Hermione n'avait jusque-là pas compris que Poudlard était aussi cher. Une grimace colérique déforma ses traits quand elle repensa à Dumbledore et à l'argent qu'il lui avait donné pendant toutes ces années. Et maintenant il se trouvait que l'argent avait été pris sans autorisation et les gobelins l'avaient compris. Fort heureusement, Harry ne savait rien.

Elle fronça les sourcils en pendant à Harry. Celui-ci avait été étrangement distant tout au long de l'année et leurs camarades, toutes maisons confondues, en avaient largement profité pour se l'accaparer. Pire, Harry avait reçu des lettres couleurs lila au cours de ces derniers mois et il avait refusé de leur laisser lire le contenu de ces missives. Quel toupet !

MacMillian, Goldstein et Etwhistle ( de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ) avaient taquiné Harry en disant que c'était un admirateur et Harry avait souri sans même démentir la chose ! Ginny avait été furieuse.

.

Quand elle parvint enfin à descendre du train, elle manqua de se manger le sol quand elle aperçut son ex beau-père. Sa mère n'était nul part en vue, ce qui n'était pas une surprise puisqu'elle devait travailler plus afin de supporter leur train de vie mais Dan n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Il n'avait aucune raison de venir ici maintenant. Essayait-il de reprendre contact avec elle ? ( Sous le choc, elle ne remarqua le gros bagage de Poudlard qui trônait à côté de lui ). Humm... ça n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Après tout, Mark était clairement un mauvais exemple et il ne voulait rien n'avoir à faire avec elle ou sa mère.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait convaincre Dan et sa mère de se remettre ensemble, ou alors de la prendre en vacances pendant un mois. Elle pourrait même l'appeler 'papa' comme quand elle était petite. Et... elle trouverait bien une excuse pour expliquer son comportement lors de ces dernières années.

Elle prit un pas en avant, bien décidée à saluer Dan, quand quelqu'un la devança. Elle s'arrêta presque aussitôt quand elle reconnut la personne en question.

« Qu'est-ce que... » murmura-t-elle d'un ton confus.

Est-ce que Harry connaissait Dan ? Comment était-ce possible ? Elle ne les avait jamais présenté et la seule fois où elle aurait pu, elle avait déjà appris la vérité sur ses parents et refusait déjà de parler à Dan. Elle regarda Dan passa un bras autour des épaules du petit brun et son monde fut pris de secousses quand elle comprit que c'était Harry que Dan était venu chercher. Pas elle.

Est-ce que... Est-ce que Dan avait décidé de la remplacer en accueillant un pauvre orphelin que sa famille haïssait ? Elle avança un nouveau et fut clouée sur place quand Dan posa l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Harry et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser. Son cerveau court-circuita. Il ne parvenait pas à procéder ce que ses yeux venaient de voir.

Ça n'était pas possible. Ça n'était pas possible !

Elle les regarda passer la barrière sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ou dire quoi que ce soit. Son cerveau, d'habitude si brillant, refusait de donner des ordres au reste de son corps. Aucun muscle ne réagissait. Elle était sous le choc. Cela ne ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre les sorcières et sorcières aux alentours chuchoter entre eux sur le bel homme qui accompagnait Harry Potter, le Survivant et sur le beau couple qu'ils formaient.

Ils venaient de passer la barrière magique quand Hermione réagit enfin :

« COMMENT OSE-T-IL !? »

Autour d'elle, sorciers et sorcières, adultes, enfants et adolescents, lui adressèrent un regard étrange, curieux de savoir ce qui troublait la née-moldue mais ils se contentèrent de créer de nouvelles rumeurs sur le coup de gueule de Granger ( les rumeurs couraient qu'elle avait repris le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, _Etienne_ ), disant qu'elle était jalouse que son meilleur-ami ait trouvé le bonheur et pas elle.

Il faut dire, même si elle était désormais en couple avec Ronald, elle ne paraissait guère plus heureuse qu'avant.

* * *

Dans l'une des maisons colorées sur Clarendon Road, Dan attrapa Harry par la taille et tous deux s'étalèrent sur le canapé en riant.

D'ici octobre, Dan deviendrait officiellement l'associé de Jaden O'Sullivan, à l'apothicaire de Diagon Alley. Il avait beau ne pas être un sorcier, il avait pris des cours auprès d'un maître des potions pendant toute l'année qui venait de passer. Il n'aurait pas sa Maîtrise de Potion avant deux autres années d'études, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de travailler. Il semblait avoir un talent particulier pour les Potions. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à assimiler les quatre premières années du curriculum de Poudlard en quelques mois seulement et était en ce moment-même en train de travailler sur les deux dernières années de Poudlard. Dan était très talentueux. Un contrat de silence signé au DMLE assurait son silence vis à vis du monde sorcier et lui donnait la permission de vivre dans ce monde, d'y travailler, d'être avec son amant, peut-être même de l'épouser.

Harry sourit tendrement et se lova contre son amant. Sa vie s'était considérablement améliorée depuis qu'il avait quitté les Dursley. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Voldie ( peut-être avec des potions ) sans se faire tuer dans le processus et sans perdre les personnes auxquelles il tenait et tout serait parfait !

Ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué.


End file.
